Yutar
The Yutar are generally renowned as the most intelligent species in the known universe. Masters of technology, their immense wisdom and intellect precede their respect by almost every species, despite their cold, superior demeanour and numerous catastrophic failures or rights crises. The Yutar appear fairly physically unsuspecting - the varying blue shades of their skin and humanoid features are little compared to the features of others. Apart from the 8 fingers and toes they possess, their smooth skin and hairlessness are often ignored. However, their intellect is great enough to give them a place of notice, alongside their technical excellence and history. Hre Wor's Leadership Hre Wor, a young 'Technopriest' was elected to lead by the Technopriest council at around 1000 years of age. His innovative brilliance, ambition and impressive charisma (for a Yutar) led to his veneration as leader. The Yutar had previously been a slowly growing species, becoming complacent in their quality of life, but Wor wanted to see his species ascend to godhood - under Wor, the Yutar developed an ambitious god complex that led to incredible development. Wor introduced the Yutar to a frantic yet grandiose golden age of innovation. The Yutar Empire soon spanned across the galaxy, a first almighty superpower. The economic and scientific power from Vos Savan skyrocketed: Hre Wor became a hugely successful leader, the first 2200 years of his reign a flourishing age of ascension. The Wyy Trial As the power of the Yutar increased, as did their explorative abilities, and their desire to play god. Wor himself led a team of scientists in the 'Wyy Trial' - a species known as the Wyy were discovered going extinct on their home planet, on the brink of vanishing from history. The Yutar used this as an opportunity to save the Wyy like a benevolent deity - through use of genetic alteration, they gave the Wyy a regenerative healing factor, a vastly increased brain power, and an increased number of digits on their hands, a mark recognised to have assisted the development of the primeval ancestors of the Yutar. Taking the new species under their wing, the Yutar took the Wyy from the brink of death to a successful economic empire, acting as assistants to the Yutar due to their learned mechanical proficiency and engineering excellence. The Yutar were hailed heroes by the species of the time, as the Wyy Trial had seen them become successful saviours. Eventually, the Wyy were given right to separate from their creators, but maintain a close relationship with them. The Arliaan Crisis The Arliaan, a wild race of nihilistic space pirates, were a major thorn in the side of universal peace. The Yutar, 2200 years into Hre Wor's reign and undeniably the leading superpower, took it upon themselves to pacify the troublesome species. However, the work was not easy, much to the Yutar's ire; their self-proclaimed godhood was seen as being mocked by their lack of immediate success. At first, the Yutar rounded up and rehabilitated the Arliaan, but when this proved unsuccessful, they turned back to genetic modification. Soon, there was imprisonment and sterilisation, but still the Arliaan continued as an annoyance to the universe. The Yutar seemed to snap - the Arliaan were brutally experimented upon in order to reduce their physical and intellectual capability, and what begun as a process for peace and diplomacy turned into a genocidal massacre. Likening them to rodents, Hre Wor instigated an unrelenting extermination of the Arliaan race, and their numbers were soon hewed to near extinction, their bodies physically broken, and their minds ruined. Only then, with the furious outcry of their peers, did the Yutar end their campaign against the 'threat'. The remaining Arliaan were freed, but they were crippled for thousands of years. They hold a burning vendetta against the Yutar that they refuse to allow them to forget. The Yutar often insist that they feel no remorse for a necessary action, but the guilt of their atrocities runs deep within the disgraced species. Aftermath of the Arliaan Crisis Following the Arliaan Crisis, the Yutar golden age seemed to cease. The expansion of their empire stopped, and the godly ambition they had had fell to nothingness, alongside the changes to Wor himself - once a symbol of progress, he became a controversial figurehead, seeped in blood. His once charismatic demeanour was replaced with darkness and brooding, and the brilliance of the Yutar collapsed to isolated secrecy. Their position in the universe went from leading and active to passive, if still respected, now content to keep to themselves, and refrain from interaction with other species. This worsened the cold demeanour of many of the Yutar, and although their wrongdoings were largely forgotten and forgiven, the warmth and playboy-likeability they once possessed never returned. Current Position The Yutar ever retain their technological ability, to the point that other species have likened it to worship. This has always been powered by the lack of proficiency in epistimancy that has led to frustration as a species. The Technopriests are renowned for their ingenuity and calculated ease on a battlefield, making them a boon against any forces opposed to universal peace. Hre Wor, despite his past controversies, continues to lead his people, now 5000 years of age and 4000 years into his reign. Wor also has a strong relationship with Benjamin Knight, celebrated human commander, leading to a surprisingly friendly human-Yutar relationship, and it is remarked by some that the Yutar seem keen to properly reintegrate into society, to the disgust of the Arliaan. The views of the Yutar history vary, some suggesting they should be forgiven, some calling for continued shame, and some more outlandish revisionist theories suggesting conspiratorial ideas about their place in the universe. Category:All Pages Category:Species